A home area network may be used to communicate information between devices that consume resources in a home or other dwelling (e.g., electricity) and devices that monitor and/or manage the consumption of resources. Utility companies and other resource providers may use home area networks to monitor consumption of the resources by consumers. Using home area networks to monitor consumption of the resources by consumers in a home may allow a utility company or other resource provider to identify distribution issues and other problems.
Previous solutions for providing home area networks may lack metrics or other information for measuring the performance of home area networks and/or resolving malfunctions in home area networks. Accordingly, systems and methods are desirable for monitoring the health of a home area network.